vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Vulpicida pinastri
}} Name Vulpicida pinastri (Scop.) J.-E. Mattsson, 1993 Basionym: Lichen pinastri Scop., 1772 Synonyms * Cetraria juniperina var. pinastri (Scop.) Ach. * Cetraria pinastri (Scop.) Gray, Nat. Arr. Brit. Pl. (London) 1': 432 (1821) * ''Lichen pinastri Scop., Fl. carniol., Edn 2 (Wien) '''2: 382 (1772) * Platysma pinastri (Scop.) Frege, Deutsch. Botan. Taschenb. 2': 164 (1812) * ''Tuckermannopsis pinastri (Scop.) Hale, in Egan, Bryologist '''90(2): 164 (1987) References * , Mycotaxon 46: 428 (1993) * (1993) A monograph of the genus Vulpicida (Parmeliaceae, Ascomycetes). - Opera Botanica 119: 1-61. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=12483 * and (1993) Vulpicida, a new genus in Parmeliaceae (Lichenized Ascomycetes). Mycotaxon 46: 425-428. Publication * (2001) Vulpicida (pp. 729-733) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description of V. pinastri and distribution map for North America: p. 731; color photo: p. 731, plate 900) * (1999) Vulpicida J.-E. Mattsson & M.J. Lai (pp. 214-216) In The Macrolichens In West Virginia, 231 pages, 26 plates. (Published by D. Flenniken, 2273 Blachleyville Rd, Wooster, Ohio 44691) (Description of V. pinastri: p. 215; color photo: plate 24, J) * (1994) Vulpicida (pp. 134-135) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part I. - Foliose and squamulose species. B.C. Ministry of Forests, Victoria, B.C. Special Report Series 8., 181 pages. (Description of V. pinastri: p. 134) * (2007) Vulpicida Mattsson & M.J. Lai, 1993 (pp. 511-513) In, The Macrolichens of New England. - Memoirs of the New York Botanical Garden No. 96. New York Botanical Garden Press, Bronx, New York. 584 pp. (Description of V. pinastri: pp. 511-512; color photo: p. 512, fig. 333) * (2009) Vulpicida (pp. 375-377) Macrolichens of the Pacific Northwest. (Second Edition) Oregon State University Press, Corvallis, 464 pp. (Description of V. pinastri and color photo: p. 377) * (2002) Vulpicida (pp. 505-507) In: Nash III, T.H., Ryan, B.D, Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 1. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 532 pages. (Description of V. pinastri: pp. 506-507; distribution map for the Sonoran region: p. 507) * (1999) Vulpicida J.-E. Mattsson & M.J. Lai (p. 208-211) In, A color guidebook to common Rocky Mountain lichens. M.L. Bean Life Science Museum of Brigham Young University Publisher, 242 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21417 (Description of V. pinastri and color photo: p. 210) * (2003) Vulpicida J. E. Mattsson & M. J. Lai (p. 245) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 (Description of V. pinastri: p. 245) * (2004) Vulpicida J.-E. Mattsson & M.-J. Lai (pp. 392-393) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26085 (Description of V. pinastri: p. 392; color photo: p. 393) * (1995) Vulpicida Mattsson & Lai (pp. 970-971) - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of V. pinastri: pp. 970-971; color photo: p. 971) * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichensH/vulpicida_pinastri.html Vulpicida pinastri] * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Vulpicida&sp=pinastri Vulpicida pinastri] * [http://kmubserv.tg.fh-giessen.de/pm/page.cfm?PRID=20&CFID=93729&CFTOKEN=154363&PID=216 Vulpicida pinastri] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Vulpicida?page=2 Vulpicida pinastri] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi